See No Evil: An Epilogue
by Jlbrew28
Summary: Duncan is NOT at all happy with a certain teenager for sticking his neck out...AGAIN! Tag to episode. One-shot. Warning: spanking.


Highlander

**Highlander**

"**The Scalper: An Epilogue"**

Summary: Duncan is Not at all pleased with a certain teenagers for his reckless actions.

Author's Note: I know Duncan jumped Richie's case the first time he did something stupid in the episode, but nothing was ever said about his little misadventure with the Scalper there at the end. So, I've decided to write one. Third in my "Epilogue" universe.

Warning: spanking of an eighteen year old. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just wrote this story for fun.

Duncan MacLeod wasn't happy; in fact, one could say he was down right PISSED off.

Why?

Because a certain eighteen year old had stuck his neck out…AGAIN! It was bad enough he had gone after the Scalper once, but then to disregard direct orders and do it a second time was simply unacceptable and the teenager was going to get more than just a tongue lashing this time.

"Duncan," Tessa said, coming into their bedroom, "Richie just pulled back up."

He nodded. "Good," he said, "then he and I can have talk." He went over to her dressing table and picked up her wooden-handled hairbrush.

"Mac, no," she said. "He was only trying to help."

Duncan turned to her. "I told him to get you out to the car," he told her, "and instead he decides to play hero. AGAIN!" He was furious with the teen; and maybe a little at himself too for not being there to protect his family when they needed him.

Tessa bit her lip. "He was only trying to help," she argued, though the boy HAD scared her out of ten years of her life with the stunt he had pulled.

Duncan sighed. "Tessa," he said, "he and I have been over this before. Remember?"

Oh, she remembered all right. "Is this not different?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Richie's has to learn, Tess," Duncan told her. "His luck is going to run out one of these days…" He trailed off, his throat catching. A single tear ran down his cheek at the thought of something befalling the boy.

"Oh, Duncan," Tessa said, "I know you DON'T want to do this. I know you love him."

"I do," Duncan said, "and that's WHY I have to do this." With that, he strolled out of the room and headed for the living room. He entered it at the same time as Richie.

"Hey, Mac," the boy greeted him, smiling. "I got Tessa's friend to her apartment all right."

"That's great, Richie," he told him, "but we need to have a talk."

Richie froze. His eyes darted to the Immortal, or more importantly to the Immortals hands. At the sight of the hairbrush in his hand, he groaned. "Oh, man," he said, "what did I do now, boss?"

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "You mean you don't know?" he asked him. "Then let me refresh your memory. Two days ago you went after a dangerous, homicidal killer without letting ANYONE know. Remember that?"

Richie nodded. "Yeah, Mac," he said, "but y-you already yelled at me for that."

"It obviously didn't do any good, Rich," Duncan told him, dryly, "because yesterday I specifically told you to get Tessa and yourself out to the T-Bird. Now you refresh my memory, Rich. What did you do instead?"

Richie blushed at that, knowing now what the man was referring to. "I'm sorry about that, Mac," he said, sincerely. "It wasn't like I knew the dude was right behind me…"

Duncan's eyes nearly flashed fire. "That's not the point, Richard," he growled at the teen. "He could have stuck that very large knife into your back and there would have been nothing I or Tessa could do then! Do you have any idea of what having to watch you die would have done to her? Or me?"

He knew his accent was thickening; it always did when he was feeling intense emotions, and the thought of this bright, often vexing child being lost to him forever was VERY unsettling for the four hundred year old Scot. Even though he knew the boy wouldn't "stay" dead, he also knew he was far too young and impulsive to join the Immortal's Game just yet.

Richie squirmed under that intense gaze. "I guess," he said, "I didn't think…again."

Duncan's eyes softened a bit, knowing how hard it was for the boy to have admitted that. "Come here, Rich," he said, sitting down.

Richie sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue. He'd stuck his neck out again, and this was the man's way of "reminding" him to "use his head and keep his feet glued to the ground!" Shrugging off his jacket, he laid it on the back of the sofa and came to stand beside the Highlander.

"Drop the pants and shorts, Rich," Duncan ordered, gently yet firmly.

Richie's face burned red with embarrassment. "Not the shorts, too," he argued. "Please, Mac!"

Duncan shook his head. "This time you went too far, Rich," he told him. "They come down. Now!" Reaching up, he undid the fly and zipper of the boy's jeans; he then tugged, effectively yanking both down simultaneously. Taking the boy by the arm, he lowered him face down over his lap. Raising the hairbrush back, he brought it down on the exposed backside. Hard.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Richie gasped, shocked at the burning sensation those first smacks sent through his rear end. He bit his lip and tried not to squirm.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Tears stung his eyes as the burn fast turned into a roaring fire that covered his entire butt! A sob was forming in his throat and he didn't know if he'd be able to hold it in much longer.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

His was trembling now from trying to suppress his sobs. The tears were falling freely now and his butt felt like it was being roasted!

"It's almost over, Rich," Duncan told him, knowing the boy had reached his limit. A bare bottom spanking was much worse than one given over clothing and so it was no wonder the boy was ready for it to end. However, he intended to see this lesson home once and for all. He raised the hairbrush back up one last time.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Richie was bawling in earnest now, those last smacks doing end his attempted control so that all he could do was cry and say how sorry he was. Duncan tossed the hairbrush aside, and began rubbing soothing circles into the boy's back. The bare bottom was a deep red, and it would be a day at least before the boy could even set on it comfortably again.

Once Richie's sobs had begun to lessen, he lifted him from his lap and helped him fix his clothing back. "Richie," he said, standing up also, "look at me."

The boy slowly lifted his tear stained face to look at the Immortal he respected above anyone else in the world. "Y-Yeah, Mac?" he asked, his voice quivered. He had deserved every single one of those smacks, he knew, but it still HURT!

"Rich," Duncan said, his voice nearly breaking, "I-I love you so much. I-If anything ever happened to you, I-I would never forgive myself." His accent was thick again and he knew there were tears falling down his cheeks.

Richie was beyond shocked. He had never once seen the Immortal cry, especially not over him! "M-Mac," he said, "I-I…" He faltered, unsure exactly how to say that he loved the man back.

Duncan grinned, despite his tears. "I know, tough guy," he said, pulling the boy into a hug. "Believe me, I know." They held onto each other for a very long time, neither really wanting to be the first to let go.

A throat clearing, however, can them the excuse they needed and they pulled apart to find Tessa regarding them. She had tears in her eyes at the sight of them, and she walked over and pulled the boy into a hug. "I love you, too," she told him. "I was so scared when I saw that maniac grab you! I think that is the real reason I ran him over was because I did not want him to hurt you the way he had Natalie."

Richie grinned. "She's your friend, Tess," he said, embarrassed. "She's way more important than me." He shrugged, relying as he often did on his "tough guy" persona.

Tessa grabbed his chin firmly. "You listen to me, Richard H. Ryan," she ordered, sternly. "You and Duncan are my family. The two of you are the most important people in my life and I'll not have you saying otherwise…or else."

Richie couldn't help but grin. "Or else what?" he asked, smirking.

Tessa picked up her hairbrush. "Or I will make what Duncan just gave you seem like nothing more than a love tap," she told him, waving the brush in front of him for affect.

Richie's eye widened, his hand automatically going to his still burning backside. He looked at Mac for support.

The Immortal held up his hands. "Sorry, Tough Guy," he said, "but I'm staying out of this one. Your own your own, pal." He chuckled at the dark look the kid threw his way.

"All right," he said, "I get it. We're a family. I-I love you guys, too." There, he'd finally said it, and he had to admit it felt pretty D good!

Duncan and Tessa smiled at each other, and then pulled the boy into their arms for a group hug.

"How about we go do something as a family?" he suggested, not wanting this wonderful moment to end.

Richie winced. "Does it have to be somewhere we have to sit down?" he asked, reaching back to rub his "tender" rear end.

"How about we go get ice cream?" Tessa suggested, grinning.

Richie's face lit up. "Heck yeah!" he said, reaching for his coat. "Let's go!" He was headed for the door before another word could be spoken.

Duncan and Tessa exchanged amused glances before following after him. They may have their ups and downs, but they were a family that loved each other very much.

In the end, that was all that mattered.

The End.


End file.
